ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mountains of Trouble
Mountains of Trouble is the 12th episode of Tomas 10 Plot Mountains of Trouble After driving all night and day we had come across a giant road block…the Appalachian Mountains. There was no quick way around them, my dad said it could take us another four hours to get around. We stopped in front of them and got out to get some fresh air. My dad was inspecting a map for a quicker way through the mountains. “Is it ok if we go on a little hike?” we asked. “Sure just be careful and come in a few minutes. And try going strait up so you don‘t get lost.” he responded. We started up the mountain. The fist 30ft were easy because of the slanted angle then for about 10 feet it became harder that we to rock climb. When we got past that the area was just like going on a rocky hill, very low and easy. We kept on going for a while until we reached a small cave. We stopped for some shade and relaxed for a few minutes. Then we saw a tiny mole like creature about 2ft tall. It was walking on its hind legs and was wearing a brown robe. He had a resemblance to the character Yoda from Star Wars. As we watched him he seemed to be looking around making sure no one followed him. As he traveled up the mountain we followed at a distance and along the rocks, making sure he did not see us. After a while he figured no one was following him so he stopped turning around. When we got to a point we saw another cave on the side of the mountains, we figured that we were going there. When we got close enough we stopped behind some rocks and watched him go in. He took one final glance around and went in. About 30 seconds later we went in after him. “I better try to blend in” I said. Then I spun the dial to Upchuck (who I thought was their size and might be accepted) then slammed it down. However I did not transform into Upchuck but Grey Matter instead. “Ok this is not what I had in mind, but I can still make this work.” I said then we went in. In there Santi and I saw a giant supercomputer like device. “What is it?” Santi asked “Hmm looks like an earth shaker. It could cause earthquakes and fissures and much more!” I responded. “How did you know that?” he asked “I didn’t Grey Matter did I just know more stuff with him, now stay here while I get a closer look.” I responded. I snuck around the little creatures and went for the machine. I found a way inside it at the back. When I crawled in Grey Matter analyzed the earth shaker. “Well lets get started” I said and went to dismantle it. On the outside however one of the creatures was activating the machine. “Uh oh, gotta work fast!” I said then started rearranging wires and unscrewing stuff delaying the process. When I reached the main power source (a clear container with bright green goop and energy, about an inch shorter than Grey Matter). “I wonder what would happen if I did…” Grabbed the connection cord and pulled it out as I said “this?” The machine’s battery was out and it turned off. The creatures started making a fuss about this by growling and snarling. Then with the battery I was sneaking away when the watch started to tick “No!” I said then changed back. The creatures heard the noise and saw the red flash. “Uh oh, this can’t be good!” I said nervously. I put the battery in my pocket so they wouldn’t know I took it. They all jumped on me. I tried to get them off but there were too many of them. Santi rushed over to help but, he could not stop them either. Then they put us in a small cell (about the size of our bathroom). We watched them, behind the bars, try to fix the earth shaker. “Don’t worry” I said “I’ve got the battery” showing it to him by sticking it out of my pocket “they can’t possibly get it running again.” Then we heard it turn on again. Apparently they had an extra battery. “You were saying?” he asked with sarcasm. “Well I’ve been wrong before, but don’t worry the watch is ready to go. I’ll just go Fourarms and destroy it.” I reassured selecting Fourarms. But it seems like another accidental transformation into Teleportal. “No no I said Fourarms” I said then sighed. Next I teleported Santi and I out in front of the bars. “I’ll be right back” I told him then leaped at the creatures. This time I was able to fight them off. However while I fought off the others one of them activated the machine. That created an earthquake (Luckily it was only a test run) but it still shook everything and knocked Santi and I off balance. Fer, who had found a closer way and was wondering what was taking us so long, heard the earthquake and got worried about us. Back in the cave I got back on my feet, pushed the creature out of the way and pounded the machine. To make sure it was broken I teleported a heavy weight from a gym on top to smash it. Then I was able to defeat the little monsters and save anything near the mountains (such as a house or farm) from a landslide. Then I turned back to normal and helped Santi up. We went to see the broken machine and made sure it was broken. But right behind us the little monsters started getting up. Then we heard them growling and snarling and roaring! We turned around to find them coming towards us. “Oh man.” I said “We’re in big trouble now.” Santi said. They all jumped on us and tackled us down once again. “Don’t worry I got this” I shouted then turned into Stinkfly. I grabbed Santi out of the pile “Let’s go now!” I said and we flew out as quickly as I could. I started flying down towards the RV. But the monsters leaped down and toppled us over. “Stand back I’ll handle these guys!” I told Santi. We all charged at each other and I used my flight and speed as my advantage, not to mention my spiked tail. Eventually I was able to overcome the challenge but using my goo to pin them down. I saw them trying break free so I took Santi and we flew away as quickly as possible. We had the RV in sight and would be there soon. However the battle with monsters took longer then I thought and the watch started ticking down. “Al…most…there…I think we’re gonna” I said but was interrupted by the watch timing out. We both screamed as we fell down. Luckily my dad opened the RV’s awning just in time and we fell on that unharmed. When we got down and were ready to leave we saw one of the little monsters (it was the first one we ever saw with the brown robe) and he seemed angry. He leaped at us and as we braced for impact but, my dad held a out a box in front of us. The monster went in and he closed the box then sealed it with duct tape. “Why don’t these guys just let us go!” I wondered “Well don’t you still have their machines power source?” Santi asked. “Oh yeah that’s right, well at least they won’t bother us anymore.” I said. Then we threw the box behind some trees and got into the RV. We drove off in a shorter route and instead of taking us 4 hours it took us about 30min. Now we were off to have some fun in the sun in Miami, Florida. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *Dr. Dare *Mole people aliens Aliens used *Grey Matter *Teleportal *Stinkfly Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes